Philip Delano (1602-1683)
}} Biography Philip Delano or De Lannoy was born in Holland and joined the English Separatist movement known as the Pilgrims and followed then to Plymouth Colony, arriving in 1621 on the [[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth| Fortune]]. Admitted Freeman in Duxbury, Massachusetts on 01 Jan 1633. European Origins Philippe de Lannoy was born in Leiden on December 7, 1602, of Walloon religious refugee parents Jan Lano, born Jean de Lannoy in 1575 at Tourcoing, and Marie Mahieu of Lille, Spanish Netherlands Walloon Flanders, both now in northern France. His parents were betrothed in the Leiden Walloon Church on January 13, 1596. His father died in 1604 at Leiden. Philippe's grandfather, Guilbert de Lannoy of Tourcoing, was born Roman Catholic but apparently became an early Protestant. He left the mainland with his family for England probably in the late 1570s and then, in 1591, moved to Leiden, a safe harbor for religious dissidents. The Mahieu family arrived in Leiden around the same time, having earlier been at Armentières, near Lille. The family name de Lannoy probably derives from the town of Lannoy (a name derived from the Latin alnetum and French "l'aulnaie" meaning "alder plantation"), also near Lille. There is no proven connection to the noble De Lannoys in the area. Migration to America Arriving from England, Philippe de Lannoy's family affiliated with the Leiden Walloon Church, which held services in French, indicating they probably spoke French or Picard. The timing and extent of his contact with the John Robinson (1567-1625) Pilgrim Fathers congregation in Leiden is unknown but Philippe eventually joined the voyage Robinson organized to the American continent. The Leiden Pilgrims bought the Speedwell for the voyage. Although his name is not on the passenger list, Philippe is believed by Mayflower scholar Jeremy Bangs to have joined his maternal uncle Francis Cooke (1583-1663) (husband of his mother's sister, Hester Mahieu (1582-1666)) and young cousin John Cooke (1607-1695) on the Speedwell voyage from Delfshaven to Southampton to meet the Mayflower. It is possible that Philippe went separately to England rather than aboard Speedwell. They gathered in England with other Pilgrims and hireling colonizers to stage the onward voyage with the two ships. The Speedwell proved unseaworthy and eleven of its passengers were able to join the Mayflower. It is unknown if the twenty (including Robert Cushman (1577-1625) and Phillipe de Lannoy) who could not sail on the Mayflower returned to Leiden or remained in England. The Mayflower proceeded solo with a combined company of 103, leaving Plymouth on September 6, 1620, arriving Cape Cod Harbor on November 11, 1620. The [[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth| Fortune]] eventually substituted for the Speedwell, sailing for Plymouth Colony in early July 1621, arriving on November 9, 1621, with Philippe among its passengers. [http://www.plimoth.org/media/pdf/delano_phillip.pdf A Genealogical Profile of Phillip Delano]/''[http://www.americanancestors.org/pilgrim-families-phillip-delano/ Pilgrim Village Family Sketch Phillip Delano]/ Life in America Philippe de Lannoy joined and resided with his uncle Francis Cooke and cousin John, who had arrived on the ''Mayflower the year before. In 1623, he received a land grant in Plymouth but sold this property in 1627 and moved to Duxborough. Delano prospered and was part of the group who organized the construction of highways and bridges around the village. He served in the Pequot War of 1637 as a volunteer. In 1652, he joined with 35 other colonists to purchase with trading goods what was then called Dartmouth Township from Massasoit, the leader of the Wampanoag, who drew the boundaries. It was sold to the Religious Society of Friends or Quakers, who wished to live outside the stringent religious laws of the Puritans. Philippe gave his portion of the acquisition, amounting to 800 acres (3.2 km²), to his son Jonathan Delano. He died on August 22, 1681, in Bridgewater, Massachusetts. A great many of his offspring would become prominent mariners, whalers, and shipbuilders. The later commercial success of some Delanos was such that they would become part of the Massachusetts aristocracy, sometimes referred to as one of the Boston Brahmins (the "First Families of Boston"). Member of Plymouth Church Source: Young's Pilgrim Fathers 394-95 (from Winslow, "Hypocrisie Unmasked," 1646). "There is also one Philip Delanoy, born of French parents, came to us from Leyden to New Plymouth, who coming to age of discerning demanded also communion with us; and proving himself to be come of such parents as were in full communion with the French churches, was hereupon admitted by the church of Plymouth; and after, upon his removal of habitation to Duxburrow, where Mr. Ralph Partridge is pastor of the church, and upon letters of recommendation from the church at Plymouth, he was also admitted into fellowship with the church at Duxburrow, being six miles distant from Plymouth; and so, I dare say, if his occasions lead him, may from church to church throughout New England" Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Hester Dewsbery In 1634, at Plymouth, Massachusetts, he married Hester Dewsbury (c1605-1653). Hester died after 1648. Their children: 1. Mary Delano, b. abt 1635; 2. Philip Delano, b. abt 1637; 3. Hester or Esther Delano, b. abt 1640; 4. Thomas Delano, b. 21 March 1642; 5. John Delano, b. 1644; 6. Jonathan Delano, b. 1647-1648, prob. Duxbury, Massachusetts. Plymouth 19 December 1634 to Hester Dewsbury (c1605-1653); she died between about 1648 and 1653. # Mary Delano (1635-1656) - # Hester Delano (1638-1733) # Philip Delano (1638-1708) - m. say 1670 Elizabeth Sampson, daughter of Abraham and _____ (Nash) Sampson (called Elizabeth Delano in her grandfather Nash's will : NEHGR 52:76; TAG 15:165-67). # Thomas Delano (1642-1723) - md Rebecca Alden, daughter of Mayflower Pilgrim John Alden (c1599-1687). Fined by the court in 1667 for pre-marital relations. # John Delano (1644-1690) # Jane Delano (1646-1677) - living 1682 (settlement of her father's estate); no further record. # Jonathan Delano (1647-1720) - md Mercy Warren, granddaughter of Mayflower Pilgrim Richard Warren (c1580-1628). Jonathan was a captain of Plymouth Colony militia during King Philip's War. 2nd Marriage By 17 January 1653/4 to the widow Mary (Pontus) Glass, born by 1622, daughter of William Pontus (5:92; "... Phillip Delanoy, who was then present, and with the consent of Mary, his wife, the other daughter of the said William Pontus" 3 May 1664 4:58), and widow of James Glass ("Phillp Delano Senr. aged 74 years or there about testifieth and saith before he married Mary Glass the relict of James Glass deceased...," 3 March 1676/7 14:64, citing PCLR 6:93). By whom he had three children: 1. Jane Delano; 2. Rebecca Delano; 3. Samuel Delano.". # Rebecca Delano (1657-1709) - b. about 1657 (d. Plymouth 7 April 1709 "aged 52 years" Kingman, Epitaphs from Burial Hill, Plymouth, Massachusetts (Brookline 1892), p. 9); m. Plymouth 28 December 1686 John Churchill 85. # Samuel Delano (1659-1728) - b. say 1659 1682; m. by 1679 Elizabeth Standish, daughter of Alexander Standish (in his will of 21 February 1701/2 Alexander named "my daughter Elizabeth Delano the wife of Samuel Delano" 12:101). # Baby Delano (1661-1661) Vital Records 1623 Plymouth Land Survey In 1623 Plymouth Land Census, "Moyses Simonson & Philipe de la Noye" were jointly granted two acres as passengers on the Fortune 12:5. In 1627 Plymouth cattle division "Phillip Delanoy" was the ninth person in the first company 12:9 1637 Pequot War Draft Volunteered to serve in Pequot War, 7 June 1637 1:61. In Duxbury section of 1643 Plymouth Colony list of men able to bear arms 8: 189. His inventory included "1 gun" valued at 15s. 4:2:120.} Land Sales There are several escrow records recording the sale of property in Plymouth, Massachusetts by "Phillip Delano of Duxburrow". References * Philip Delano (1602-1683)/List of Famous Descendants * Wikipedia: Delano Family * * Delano family * Delano in Massachusetts Category:People of the Plymouth Colony Category:Leiden Separatists Category: Dutch Pilgrims Category:Delano family Category:Migrants from the Netherlands to Massachusetts